Animal Species/Sky Island Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Sky Island Saga. Jaya Island South Bird The are strange looking birds that have a freak habit of always pointing their head south, no matter where they are (much to the amusement of Luffy). In fact they find it most uncomfortable to point in any other direction. As a result people use them as compasses since Log Poses do not work except to point to the next landmass and normal compasses do not work on the Grand Line. They have a loud call that can control bugs. They somewhat resemble real-life toucans. They first appeared in Chapter 230 and Episode 149. North Bird, Eastern Bird, and Western Bird The , , and are counterparts of the south bird. Aside from the direction they point, they each differ in the markings on their beaks and the shape of the combs on their heads. The north bird have a heart-shaped comb. Oddly, the eastern and western bird's combs are shaped like a 'W' and an 'E' respectively. A south bird and a north bird have been shown to mate and produce both eastern and western birds as a result. The only eastern and western birds seen so far have been children. They first appeared on the cover of Chapter 644. Coincidentally, in Episode 150, there is a bird pointing east, however that episode aired before the reveal of the other directions birds. Insects *Tarantulas (fell from trees and crawled onto Nami) *Moths *Centipedes *Giant Centipedes (killed by Zoro) *Atlas Beetles (considered idols to some people of the world) and another one called Miyama. Luffy finds a Hercules Beetle (the second idol beetle) in the way back from his fight with Bellamy. *Bees (south bird dropped a beehive in front of Luffy and Chopper) *Giant Mantis (chopped a tree down and chased Luffy) *Seven Star Ladybugs (huge lady bugs that rolled downhill nearly crushing Nami, Sanji and Usopp) *Giant Beetles (they stand as tall as Zoro and stand in his way) *Giant Slugs (twice as tall as Sanji) *Fireflies *Cockroaches *Though they are not insects, south birds can also command boars and pigs. Giant Mantis Giant Mantis is a mantis the size of a man. One of them tried to kill Luffy and Chopper while they were searching for a south bird. While searching for Bellamy who had stolen Mont Blanc Cricket's gold, Luffy managed to get his revenge on the giant mantis. It first appeared in Chapter 231 and Episode 150. Skypiea There are many creatures around the Sky Islands, however, most are not named in neither the Manga nor the anime. Sky Dot Bird The is a pink bird with polka-dots all over its body. The first and so far only one seen is Pierre, the one owned by Gan Fall. He first appeared in Chapter 238 and Episode 153. Cloud Fox The is a small cute white fox creature found in Skypiea with a long snout. The first and so far only one seen is Su, the one owned by Conis. It first appeared in Chapter 239 and Episode 154. Giant Python A giant species of snake that are native to Upper Yard of Skypiea and Jaya. They were worshiped by the Shandia as a God. It is assumed there are very few due to their large size. Nola is the only known living one. Its parent (Jaya) and grandparent (Kashigami) were seen in flashbacks. No other individuals are shown. Nola first appeared in Chapter 255 and Episode 168. Sky Fish are fish who live in Skypiea. They have evolved to become flat or inflated like a balloon so they would be light and could live in the clouds around Skypiea. Some of them grow very large. There are different species of Sky Fish. Some are rare and their capture is prohibited. They first appeared in Chapter 237 and Episode 153. Sky Fish appear in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise, in which they can be fished in the clouds. Sky Shark The is a type of stranger looking flying shark that inhabits the areas around Upper Yard. They are vicious, attacking anything they can reach without hesitation and will even devour other sky sharks that have been wounded. They first appeared in Chapter 245 and Episode 159. Giant South Bird Also found on Skypiea as well as on Jaya island, the south birds here however are much larger than those living in the blue sea and seemingly much friendlier (perhaps even too much). This variety first appeared in Chapter 230 and Episode 149. Speedy Shrimp are giant shrimps who takes ships stationed near Heaven's Gate into the sky islands of Skypiea. They first appeared in Chapter 238 and Episode 153. Super-Express Speedy Shrimp are gigantic shrimps twice the size than the average Speedy Shrimp. They take any ship with its crew on board to the Northeast portion of Upper Yard so they can be sent to the Sacrificial Altar. They first appeared in Chapter 243 and Episode 157. Octopus Balloon are octopi that live in the White Sea of Skypiea. They are a common animal in Skypiea and are also one of the most fragile. These animals can also be used as aerial transport, when they take in enough air they can become as light as a feather. One was used by the Straw Hat Pirates to take their ship down from Skypiea. Without being inflated they are only three feet tall. Apparently they can still move in the Blue Sea, unless they float back up to Skypiea. They first appeared in Chapter 302 and Episode 195. Cloud Wolf are wolves living in Upper Yard. A normal man would probably see the wolves as fearsome due to the fact that they are obviously predators in Skypiea. Gan Fall was surprised that they partied with Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, saying that the cloud wolves have been tamed. As with numerous other animals in One Piece, these animals have the ability to walk on two legs. They first appeared in Chapter 253 and Episode 166. Sky Lamprey are giant lamprey that lives in Upper Yard. Sanji managed to defeat one when it was about to eat him, Luffy and Usopp. They first appeared in Chapter 246 and Episode 159. Three-length Bird The are purple birds with white heads and orange necks. The first and so far only one to appear is Fuza, the one owned by Shura. Fuza first appeared in Chapter 241 and Episode 155. Giant Dog A giant dog named Holy was under the ownership of Ohm. As Holy belonged to Ohm, it is unknown if he came from Upper Yard (where many surface animals reside) or Ohm's homeland of Birka. Holy first appeared in Chapter 241 and Episode 155. References Site Navigation fr:Animaux/Saga Skypiéa Category:Animal Species Subpages